1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indication system of a meter part (meter apparatus). The invention is applicable to meter parts of automobiles, electric automobiles, or air crafts, and in particular, suitably applied to meter parts such as combination meters of automobiles.
2. Related Art
Aiming at improving visibility and designing property of the meter parts (such as combination meter) of automobiles, it has been practiced to emit lights of desired colors for indicating respectively indicating parts (numerals, graduations, various warnings, pointers and others) on an indicating panel. For example, such structures are employed where numerals and graduations are indicated with the same grouped colors to create a unified feeling, while pointers are indicated with different colors to heighten the visibility thereof, and warning indications are indicated with colors in response to information issued therefrom.
The visibility of the meter part has been heightened by making the indicating part of the indicating panel luminous as mentioned above, but in regard to the background of the indicating panel (parts other than the indicating part), in general no illumination is performed in order to make luminescence prominent around the indicating part (that is, not emitting light). In such a structure, the indicating part is indicated with a luminescent color specific to the background in black. Structures illuminating the background with white group or red group colors have been employed in some quarters, but since the illumination of the background is reduced to practice, mainly paying attentions to the designing property, the visibility around the indicating part, in turn, goes down owing to preference to the designing property. For example, the background is illuminated with colors as white for introducing the light to a meter needle, but since the background has a bright color, contrast between both is too small to obtain the enough visibility.
On the other hand, for securing high safety and satisfying user's request for high designing property, it has been desired to more heighten the visibility and designing property of the meter part.